Dear Hot Waiter
by PurpleDiva888
Summary: AU: Because honestly, it took her more than a steamed cappuccino on his oh-so-gorgeous-hair (twice) and a high five on his oh-so-handsomely-idiotic-face to just say yes. Gray, Lucy, and their oh-so-sweet-love. Gray/Lucy. One-shot.


**Title: **Dear Hot Waiter

**Summary: **AU: Because honestly, it took her more than a steamed cappuccino on his oh-so-gorgeous-hair (twice) and a high five on his oh-so-handsomely-idiotic-face to just say yes. Gray and Lucy and their _oh-so-sweet-_love.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy Heartfilia is a working woman.

A successful one at that.

During her high school days, it had been about the bullies, cliques, fun parties and the endless complaints of homework, but now that she already graduated from college, she doesn't see the point of being one of the most popular girls in high school. She had decided to become more mature ever since then – swearing she will focus on her carrer and nothing else – including involving herself into a romantic relationship.

So by the moment she had closed her door shut to go to work, she immediately regretted it as the harsh wind blew her pink scarf away _( her poor, poor, teal scarf) _thankfullyfoundstuck to a nearby old tree, as well as the fact that she nearly slipped on the slippery roads which was ever so charming to her.

It was a bad omen for most people – but she was never the superstitious person and decides to shrug it off (_just feeling __slightl__y worried) _deciding it was just pure coincidence (_or just that her clumsiness decided to take place that day)_.

As she walks through the snow-covered-road with her almost-freezing feet covered with her worn-out boots which was barely providing warmth (_all thanks to the damn weather)_, a nice little cafe on the side of the street peaks her interest and she ponders hastily for a while, before making up her mind and stopping by the warm cafe as it won't hurt to get a nice cup of cappuccino (_and she never had been __so __wrong_). The bell rings as she opens the door– just to find a fairly young charming cashier, probably in his early-twenties (_not that she was interested, like __ever__). _

"One cappuccino please, with extra milk," She says politely to the man. Her eyes wanders around the building – deciding it is a very nice place until her eyes lays back again at the young man, noticing his outfit and scoffs at his lack of clothes (_though she takes a __very __tiny peek of his well-built chest) _for winter (_just who wears a freaking v-neck shirt in the middle of this season?!)._

He hands her the cappuccino, and waggles his eyebrows, "Kiss me if I'm wrong but have we met before?"

She dumps the cup all over his pretty-oh-so-wonderful-gorgeous-shining-locks (_which was prettier than hers even) _and stomps out of the cafe angrily – swearing never to return again.

(_it was a decision she shall forever regret.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was supposed to be a fine day for her, as she wakes up to a decent weather considering it is winter and even got praised by her boss a few minutes ago – and now here she is, standing in front of a petite woman, known as Levy McGarden.

"NO! Listen – Levy," she sighs to her co-worker and best friend, "No matter how many times you beg me, I am never ever going there-"

"Oh come on Lu-chan! Pretty please?" Her eyes shine, "They have the best coffee in the whole wide world and the cafe is really nice and they open until really late at night so we can get some cappuccino or something after work and-"

Her mouth forms a thin line as her bluenette (_if that is even a word) _friend continues her never-ending pleading frenzies and stating out reasons why it is the best cafe in the whole wide world (_she seriously doubts)_.

"-and not to mention they have this really hot waiter who sometimes works as the cashier if you get really lucky so you might be able to touch his hand-"

"Don't. Ever. Mention. Him. In. Front. Of. Me. Levy." Lucy cuts her off, saying between gritted teeth, knowing very well who could earn that title from her best friend as she recalls the very incident in her very back of her mind.

Levy doesn't say anything Lucy's sudden reaction and just stares, and stares, and stares for what seems like eternity (_which is really starting to creep her out) _until she breaks into a wide grin and waggles her eyebrows suggestively (_what is up with people and their eyebrows nowadays?_) and all Lucy can do is stare at her helplessly.

"So? Since when did this _attraction_ ever begin? Mind spilling the beans?"

(_What beans Levy? What beans?)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

She is horrified to know that she is standing yet once again in the very door of the cafe she shall hate eternally with her chirpy friend right beside her after work (_and all she wanted to do after work is a bath) _– for some reasons as she has no idea how Levy managed to convince her to go here.

The bell rings as they open the door (_and Lucy feels a certain funny feeling of __déjà vu inside of her)__ – and this time, she doesn't find a certain raven-haired man standing behind the cashier register to which she breaths a sigh of relief (__she threw steaming hot cappuccino on his head for heaven's sake!) __and follows her friend towards a table beside the window._

_She was observing the list of drinks quite attentively before a voice she definitely recognize speaks._

_"What would you like ladies?"_

_She turns her head quickly, and her brown eyes sees something (__perhaps a better word is someone) __she definitely has seen before. _

_"A mocha latte please!" Her blue-haired friend squeals, obviously elated by the person serving them._

_He smiles (__and Levy squeals – and her ears die miserably, goodbye poor ears) __writes it down on the memo pad, before turning to her, slightly surprised, "Oh," The waiter with his (__still) __sparkling locks as if nothing (__including a cup of cappuccino) __has ever been thrown to his head grins, "The lovely young lady a few days ago."_

_Lucy nods proudly (__with just a tiny, tiny, tiny feeling of guilt)__, and decides to make it quick to not waste time and quickly get the hell out of here, "I'd like a-"_

_"-cappuccino with extra milk?" He asks__,__ an evident smile on his face._

_She blinks, and hesitantly nods, unsure what to say at the direct comment while Levy shoots her a __how-the-hell-does-this-hot-waiter-know-this-stare. _

_The waiter chuckles, and heads straight away towards the counter to tell the workers the orders, and returns swiftly with their orders. As he sets Levy's latte down, he reaches for Lucy's cappuccino from the fancy tray and whispers to her ear slyly, "Care not to pour this over my head?" _

_"Maybe," She shrugs, and rolls her eyes at the __thing (ughh) __he just set down after noticing the peculiar shape – a heart. _

_She sighs tiredly, "Listen okay, whoever your name is-" _

_"Gray," He smirks, "My name's Gray."_

_"Okay, __Gray__," She frowns, "So honestly, I'm flattered, yes __flattered – __because a hot, charming waiter like you is interested in me," He smirks in approval at this, "But seriously, I'm not interested, no offense – though yeah, I'm sure other people will treat you better than me so please," She eyes him carefully, "__Move__on__."_

_He stays silent for a few seconds, and then says at last, "Why exactly would you say that when-" He pauses, a devilish grin on his face, "A __hot, charming waiter __like __me __is interested in you?"_

_She growls, "Well," She thinks briefly, "You're a pervert, __and __you suck at pick up lines, __and __you strip your clothes for some reason, __that __and you make girls glare at me, __and __just overall because I hate you," _

_" You better prepare yourself."_

_"Huh?" _

_"Cause I'm a thief and I'm here to steal your heart, Lu-cy-heart-fi-li-a~" He winks, and leaves as if nothing happened._

_("Aww," Levy coos as she watches him leave and sighs dreamily, "Young lovers these days – they do all sort of things."_

_This time, she is tempted to pour the heart-adorned cappuccino on her very own best friend sitting across her.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy likes cappuccinos very much.

Why?

Maybe it's just the taste, or just how it makes her feels awake and fresh, or just something.

And Gray knows this best.

How exactly does he know this?

Because even if this sounds impossible – it is her eight time visiting the cafe where the guy she hates so much works and it is the only that she orders.

And why does she do this even if she hates his guts – or is she falling in love with him?

The answer to this is because damn, if there is one thing Levy is very right about, it is that the cappuccinos are to die for – and yes, it is _that_ good, and no – she will never like him. (_over her cappuccino spilt hair)_.

And no, she will not – definitely not – stop coming to this wonderful cafe (_the cappuccino paradise!_) just because of a certain (_perverted, idiotic, horrible, cheesy, flirt, nasty, stripper) _waiter that actually strips his shirt in the middle of the cafe where people can see him in open daylight in the middle of winter (_is the cafe even __that__ warm?) _and keeps on bugging her with his thousands of pickup lines (_and __never__ will she fall for that)_.

Why does she hate him?

She could list a hundred reasons for that-

"Is it hot in here, or is it just you?"

.

.

There goes one reason.

(_is there a day without his god-awful pick up lines?)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I must be a snowflake," He muses one day.

She rolls her eyes, "What? Because you never feel cold?"

He simply flashes a grin, "Nope, because I've fallen for you."

(_oh, just __how much __she loves winter pick-up lines!)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Lulu!" He greets her with his usual _oh-so-perfect_ charming smile (_damn his perfect teeth) _as soon as she enter the cafe with the usual ring of the bell, "Cappuccino with extra milk right?" He smirks proudly.

She nods grimly, and rolls her eyes at her so-called nickname _(who the heck calls the daughter of Jude Heartfilia Lulu?)_. She waits patiently at the counter, though she sneezes several times repeatedly – finally noticing the lack of a certain warmth provider (_no, not him_) which is the heater (_yes, the heater)_.

"Here's your cappuccino!" He grins, interrupting her sneezing fit, then frowns, "Are you cold?"

She shoots him an annoyed look for him stating the obvious (_well done, captain obvious!) _and wonders briefly why the heck isn't he sick with his lack of clothing.

"Want to use me as a blanket?"

"Hell no."

(_dear cappuccinos, I love you for being here through the harsh and horrible times – like these ones.__ )_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Lulu! Lulu! How are you?"

"Fine."

"Hey, I didn't ask you how you looke- hey – ouch!"

(_he asked for it.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The usual," she grumbles on the cashier, expecting the next pick up line.

He raises an eyebrow, expertly making her requested order, "Woah – _woah _Lulu, what's with the face? It'll ruin your beauty!"

She snorts, and snatches – tries to snatch the cup but fails miserably as Gray snatches the cup away.

"Hey!" She growls, "Give it to me! I already paid!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," He grins lazily, the cup on his right hand as he teasingly shows it right in front of her face.

She glares – why would she tell it to a stranger she doesn't even actually _know_?

"_Well_," She narrows her eyes, "It seems a certain waiter doesn't know his place and decides to force her to tell him her personal problems!" and snatches the cup quickly and was about to leave until he calls her out.

"Hey! Lulu!" He calls her back.

"_What?" _Lucy snaps.

"You forgot to pay."

Her face flushes to embarrassment and snatches a 5 dollar bill from her purse and slams in on his _oh-so-gorgeous_-grinning-face.

"Keep the change!" She glowers, and stomps out of the cafe with her cappuccino in hand.

(_and she never knew that he watched her leave the cafe – with a slightly noticeable dollar print on his still-grinning face.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Damn, if being drop-dead gorgeous was a crime, you'd be guilty as charg-"

She sprays him with her straw she happened to randomly take for her cappuccino.

He wipes it off, though a silly smile is still plastered on his face, "Never knew you were so bold that you wanted an indirect kiss Lulu~"

(_she'd happily kiss a snail instead.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"If I could rewrite the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

"F. U."

(_F. U. F. U. F. U.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So Lucy, how's Gray?" Levy whispers suddenly next to her, pretending to type an article as their boss, Erza, looks around.

"Fine," She mumbles.

"Any progress in your intimate relationship with him?" Levy asks teasingly.

She groans silently, "No, Levy, _no_. I'd rather die in a ditch than date him."

"For real?"

She nods, "For real."

Levy frowns in disapproval, "Is this about your last boyfriend?"

"No," She says – a little too quickly.

"Then why not? I mean I'm sure he's a great guy and they don't come often," Levy scolds her lightly.

"It's just –" She stops abruptly, her eyes flicker around once again in case of Erza noticing them slacking off, "Complicated."

Levy stares at her, raising a mischievous eyebrow, "Aha, an 'it's complicated' relationship eh Lucy? Go and update your facebook status!"

She fusses quietly, "I. Don't. Like. Him!"

"Denial, denial Lucy~ O-"

A series of fake cough interrupts their session. And it is coming from Erza.

The two women gulp.

(_her poor, poor self.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Can I have directions?"

"Where?"

"To your heart."

(_she slams a freaking map she happens to have to his face.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

It is a Monday morning, and Lucy decides to sit on one of the tables instead of a take-away which she usually brings to her office, she had plenty of time anyway. Gray pops up, a cappuccino on his hand and a bright smile plastered on his stupid face.

"Hey Lulu, can I have your number?"

Her mouth curves downwards, "No."

Gray sighs, almost sounding earnestly disappointed until he scribbles something on her freaking cup.

"If I can't have yours, might as well give you mine," He winks in a flirty manner at her.

She snatches it away, and rolls her eyes and fakes a disgusted face at it, "Oh _yuck_, now I'm tempted to throw it away."

He smirks, "No can't do, can't waste a good cappuccino right?"

She sticks her tongue out and leaves the cafe.

(_074-665-937 – xoxo Gray, your one and only hot waiter.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You look beautiful today, just like every other day," He says one day with her messed up hair and her dishevelled face.

"Oh, you look handsome today."

"Thanks Lulu! I always knew you had an interest in me-"

"It was sarcasm."

"I take everything said to me from your pretty mouth as a compliment," He winks.

"..ugh."

(_seriously Gray?)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

It is a few days before Christmas, and the town has its cheery festive mood which puts Lucy into a great, great mood.

"What do you want for Christmas Lu-chan?" Her friend chirps happily.

"I honestly have no idea," She admits truthfully – nothing in mind appears at the question.

Levy thinks briefly, before breaking into a sly smirk, "Maybe instead of a Santa, a certain hot waiter would grant your wish."

She stares at her friend, and says sarcastically, "Then what am I supposed to write? Dear hot waiter, I want you for Christmas?"

Levy nods, "You go girl!"

(_curse Levy and her crazy ideas.)_  
.

.

.

.

.

.

"Am I in heaven? There's no way an angel like you could be here in earth-"

She bangs her head to the table, "God, _help_."

(_why, Jesus why.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

He keeps on bugging her to the point of going as far as never leaving her side when she enters the cafe. Just how is he not fired?

"Is your dad a baker?"

She shoots him an annoyed look, as he sets down her usual cappuccino and her rare order, a donut –knowing where it is heading, "No. Seriously Gr-"

"Oh really? It's a surprise because you're such a cutie pie."

Lucy blinks in surprise at the non-perverted comment.

"Oh?" He raises an eyebrow, a mischievous grin trailing to his face, "Why the shocked face? Unless you'd like the other version-"

"Shut up before I chuck this donut at your face."

_(he shut up immediately – but his grin remains there at his face.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you interested in a date Lucy?" Erza offers one, sunny day, "There's this guy named Mystogan who's Jellal's cousin and I figured he needs a shot at dating."

Lucy asks, "Is he nice?"

"Well, I've never met him, but Jellal told me he's quite nice, and he often played with him. Please Lucy? Please tell me you're up for it because I can't just leave him alone!"

Lucy sighs at Erza's pleading face, "Alright Erza, bring it on."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you have a Band-Aid?"

"Why?"

"I just scraped my knee falling for you." And he shows up with his Band-Aid-less scrape and a huge smile.

(_yay for gravity!)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

If there is one word that comes to her mind, it's going to be awkward.

And eerie.

Mystogan sits on the other side of the table, quietly eating his well done steak.

"So," She starts slowly, "Do you like cappuccinos?"

"I never really tried it."

"I see," She giggles nervously.

Silence.

The eeriness continues until Mystogan suddenly shouts.

"ANIMA!"

Lucy looks up, shocked at the sudden shout, and she is welcomed with the sight of Mystogan wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry Lucy Heartfilia, but there is a task I must complete at once! Here is the money for the bill, I shall leave now! Thank you for the meal with me!" He runs outside.

Lucy gawks and stare at his figure, dumbfounded at the sudden event.

"Cool," she says awkwardly.

(_at least he paid the bill.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'd marry your cat just to get into your family."

She snorts, "I don't even have one."

(_she considers on getting one when she passes the pet shop, they're just that adorable, it's not because she wants him in the family.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, you know what I fell in?"

"A ditch?"

"Nope, I fell in love with you."

She scowls, and sets her cappuccino down, "You know what I fell in?"

"Love with me?"

"Nope, I fell in hate with you."

Gray simply smirks, "Denial ain't just a river in Egypt babe."

"..."

(_denial_, _denial_._)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Can I take a picture of you?" He says, the day before Christmas Eve in all cappuccino glory.

"What for?" She frowns.

"I want to show Santa what I want for Christmas."

"...I don't want to see red suited fat guys showing up at my chimney."

He smirks, "So you'd rather see _me_ showing up at your doorstep?"

(_him, and his smart mouth.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

So it is a few days before Christmas – best known as Christmas eve, and that day, she comes barging in the cafe later than usual and looks around until she sees him standing behind the cashier.

"Wanna know what I want for Christmas?"

"No! just hurry up with my cappuccino!" She presses on, "I'm almost late!"

He raises an eyebrow in slight amusement, before reaching for the cappuccino which is surprisingly already prepared.

"Early Christmas present!" He smiles vibrantly, handing her the cappuccino.

She blushes (_just a teeny, tiny bit_) slightly, and takes the cappuccino. So he can actually be sweet for onc-

"You know, if you're _that _eager to see me, to the point of still visiting the cafe when you're late with work, how about a date?"

.

.

Guess not.

(_Run Lucy, run! Just forget about him and his stupid dates!)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you have a sewing machine?"

"No, why?"

He flexes his arms proudly, "Cause I'm ripped."

"..."

The picture of Gray's muscular arms in her mind doesn't help her work.

(_bad, bad Lucy.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's Christmas day with people bustling across the streets, couples everywhere, and a certain Heartfilia in her usual cafe, waiting for her cappuccino.

And there Gray goes with her cappuccino.

"Hey Lulu, would you like to-"

"Yes!" She snaps in all Christmas glory, the rest of the customers turn and focus their attention on her.

"Wha-"

"For Jesus' sake –"She stops abruptly, noting that it is Jesus' birthday today, "Yes! Yes I'll go out with you! Are you seriously that slow to not respond?!"

Gray blinks, and a (_creepy) _smile starts to appear on his face slowly, "Wow- I mean – really?"

She turns around and scoffs, "Count it as a Christmas miracle."

"A-are you serious?" He says wide-eyed.

She swears she's going to slam her head on the desk from embarrassment and stares coming from people.

He opens his (_pretty, little) _mouth, and starts, "Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet min-"

She dumps her cappuccino all over him for the second time.

(_There's a funny thing called love – and it's everything.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-f__in_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Inspired by: **young ladies prefer gentleman by **Amaryne **(_check it out! It's reaaaally awesome!)_

**Dedications: **To everyone and my loyal readers and friends (:

**Author's note: **Broken Chapter 2 has been finished since like – June XD but I don't think it's good enough, so all of my stories are currently in hiatus :D Longest one shot? Yep.


End file.
